1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing system and a method for feeding a web-based medium.
2. Description of Background Art
Web-based media are supplied into a printing system from media rolls in a loading bin of the printing system along a media transport path to an inkjet printing assembly for depositing an image on the media. The loading bin generally holds multiple media rolls for increased productivity and versatility. The media rolls may be of the same media type for forming a media supply or of different media types to accommodate different types of print jobs. After changing from a first media roll to a second media roll, the leading edge of the web from the second media roll needs to be guided through the printing system along the media transport path to e.g. a take-up roller arranged for winding the web onto it. This is referred to as “roll-to-roll” printing. Some media types however cannot be easily fed through the printing system. For example, certain media may be too weak or flexible to be pushed along the media transport path. These media types need first to be engaged by a pulling transport mechanism, such as the take-up roller or a transport pinch. Said mechanism is then able to pull these media types through the printing system. A drawback of these weak media is that an operator is required to guide said media manually through the media transport path to the pulling transport mechanism in a time-consuming process during which the actual printing is halted. This results in a decreased productivity and increased costs.